


Tailor

by Good_Morning_And_Good_Night



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, like super freaking short, really really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night/pseuds/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from yogheadcanons.tumblr.com:</p>
<p>Rythian is an excellent tailor who makes outfits for the other Yogscast members and secretly leave them at their respective bases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tailor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or realities (unless otherwise stated). I do not make money off of this.
> 
> This is not betaed. If you see any mistakes, I would love for you to kindly point them out.

At night, it was harder to keep his enderman side at bay. It wished to reach out and help its pack mates, The Yogscast. So, once a night, to appease the creature inside of him that was neither man nor monster, he left Blackrock (Sickbay nowadays) to protect the rest of his pack.

For Xephos, he corrected small mistakes and untangled wires. For Honeydew, he provided better pickaxes and armor and sturdier boots. For Lalna, he either provided more magic essence or fixed mechanical errors. For Kim, he slowly attempted to undo the flux.

And that was just the beginning. Once a month, he would repair the clothing the rest of the Yogscast weren't wearing and make new outfits. White lab coats. Original Dwarven dress. Soft cotton dresses.

He would never admit it to himself, but it was a nice feeling to meet up with others (not Lalna and Sjin even though his enderman side considers them pack, he's not that forgiving) and see the clothing he had made on their safe, well fed bodies.

 

Ridge smiled from afar as he flew away, wondering what it would take for Rythian to make his clothes.


End file.
